


And I Love You So Violent

by trepidatingboarfetus



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Burnplay, Cigarettes, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepidatingboarfetus/pseuds/trepidatingboarfetus
Summary: From the newly released The Lost Boys Volume One GTA V Fanzine!Inspired by a lovely picture done by chkennblts (Adam <3) on Instagram.Trevor has an aversion to cigarettes but a fascination with them too, for a reason.
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Kudos: 35





	And I Love You So Violent

**Author's Note:**

> Remember me mentioning that I was busy working on a huge-ass GTA V Fanzine project with a friend and a bunch of kickass writers and artists? Well, it's out!! Go grab it! 
> 
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1wuK7xUDkj4vioR6lWT3eqaeelOHmMwv3
> 
> This is inspired by a picture done by the great chkennblts on Instagram (you’ll know it when you see it, trust me) and also the new Fleet Foxes song I just heard called Wading In Waist-High Water. Go listen. <3

The deadfalls of August were in the summer evening air; a bonfire on the beach long-since forgotten about, its cool embers still sparking but also starting to die as the cold lake water rushed in to claim them carefully. The harsh reminder of the approaching season’s wind had already cut through the rest of their merry gang of misfits, as everyone else had cleared out before the oranges and purples of the sky had set in. Brad and Moses were planning to get Lester nice and drunk at a titty bar since he legally could now, and the prospects of it had made the bespeckled guy blush red and bounce quietly with anticipation all night. 

They had also planned to go because this was gearing up to be quite the damn spectacle, especially wherever Brad was involved, but as the evening wore on, and the more pre-celebration that was tossed around, and Michael plied him with, their eyes and hands ended up on each other more, so when it was time to go, no one else even dared to bother to raise their voice -- although Brad came close enough to butt heads but lost his courage with one _look_ from Moses, and he walked off in disgust. 

Trevor had never been more grateful to see them go than he was then. He didn’t get too many moments with Michael to himself these days with everything going on in everyone’s lives, and he wasn’t some fucking romantic girl, but it was nice to sit at the water’s edge and pretend to be something as close to normal as he could hope to get. 

Michael’s hand slid smoothly up the small of his back, causing him to shiver. “Cold?” 

“Are you kidding me? This weather’s for pussies,” he snorted, but Michael’s body heat was still too enticing so he leaned into him. He took in the Old Spice, cheap whiskey, and Redwoods that were Michael’s patented aroma, and God, was it ever intoxicating. He licked a trail from Michael’s pulse on his neck up to his earlobe and then took the offending flesh into his mouth to suck savagely on it. 

“Pussies? Right,” Michael laughed and pulled him closer. “Jesus, don’t stop doing that.”

Trevor could feel the heart beating beneath him, feel it quicken, and it made his race rapidly knowing that someone as filthy as him could elicit such a reaction from someone like Michael Townley. 

They had come from different paths even if they had ended up merging at a point in time. If they’d had the luck to go to the same school, grow up in the same town...would they have been friends -- lovers, even? Trevor knew the trailer park history, the physical and mental abuse, but Michael had _tried_ to do something with himself, had wanted to be normal, whereas Trevor hadn’t cared to figure out what _normal_ even was. He just knew that his dad hated him with every fiber of his soul for being so detached from it, his brother ridiculed him for it along with every other kid on the playground, and his mother tried to console and protect him, but even she couldn’t forever. He’d had to grow up too quickly, and at times, it felt like he hadn’t officially ever grown up. 

He couldn’t see them together when Michael had been Mr. All-American, banging the cheerleaders and anyone else who wanted a ride. Trevor would’ve just been some stupid trailer trash fawning over him from afar and jerking it in on his moldy, stained mattress at night. Still harassing teachers during the day and torturing small animals to relieve the pain after school all while setting his homework and textbooks on fire.

So that they had these moments where they came together like the sand meeting the tide, they pacified something inside of him. Michael was only months older than him, but something about him had commanded respect and attention from the moment they had met, and Trevor could never help but follow. He’d follow him to Hell if he had to, he knew with every beat of his heart. 

He figured it boiled down to what he’d heard called _daddy issues_ one time by Lester when he was smarting off, and well, maybe it was. How could he _not_ have had some of those given how he’d grown up? He hated his father with every fucking thing that he was. 

But he was still a boy, deep down inside. He still wanted his daddy to love him, wanted him to come back, say it had all been a big fucking joke _ha ha ha_ , _wasn’t it fucking funny_? And pull little Trevor into his lap and love on him like he’d always craved his affection but had never gotten. 

And so he accepted substitutes. And Michael was a gorgeous one currently moaning and shifting underneath him. Trevor knew his vulnerable spots well enough by now that he could teach a fucking course about them, from the nape of his neck right down to the span of skin right between his asshole and ballsack. 

Michael knew his vulnerable spots as well though, and some were more so than others. He knew about the burns on his back that his dad used to give him, sometimes as punishment, but more often than not, just for the hell of it because he was bored and wanted to watch Trevor squirm, and as much as Trevor hated to admit it, those were the only memories he had of his father where he felt any emotion akin to bonding and love. 

He wasn’t sure how fucked up he was, deep down. 

Michael was patient though and always seemed to know how to eke out both the best and worst in him, both during work and after work. 

They stopped to catch their breath, and Michael lit a cigarette out of habit. Trevor’s eyes followed the cherry tip with both a sick fascination and horror as Michael took a long drag, seeming to savor it before exhaling after a few seconds, and then he looked towards Trevor with a funny look on his face. 

“What...what the fuck is it?” Trevor asked as he worked to stoke the remaining embers and added whatever paper trash they had around them to keep the fire going. Michael’s gaze wasn’t scary by any means because Trevor, himself, could be scarier, but it _was_ pretty fucking odd coming from Michael. 

“I want to try something,” came the simple reply as Michael gingerly rolled the cigarette back and forth between his fingers. 

He never meant to hesitate, but something about the way Michael acted...Trevor was sent spiraling back to his youth. His nostrils and mind came alive with the smells of mildewed trailer wallpaper, grimy linoleum, old upholstery that had seen better decades, Seagram’s 7, smoking tobacco, and burning flesh.

Michael’s eyes flicked to him, tauntingly, asking that one damning question, “Do you trust me?”

And he did. He trusted him in a way he’d never trusted anyone with his life. He felt safe with him, safe in a way he’d always yearned to be safe with his family. 

Michael _was_ family. 

“O-OK.”

Michael smiled at him, and it was probably the same one that had dropped a couple of dozens of panties when he’d been a quarterback because it was his charming one, but to Trevor who could see right through the façade, it was all teeth, terror, and slightly cannibalistic. 

And it was shooting sparks straight to his groin. 

He watched as his best friend and often fuckbuddy took another long drag and then whispered, “Close your eyes.”

He felt the vicious heat from the cigarette before he felt the delicious pain of its burn sizzling against his forehead, and he whined against Michael’s hands. It took all of the strength in his body just to not ramble out _Daddy_ then, but he was ready to bite out his tongue from embarrassment if that so much as fucking peeped out, dammit. 

However, he couldn’t deny how instantaneously hard that single action had made him, and how much his heart was beating, how simply _alive_ he felt.

Suddenly -- unexpectedly -- Michael changed course and rushed in like the tides with his lips to cool the last remaining embers of Trevor’s charred skin. His tongue lapped at him like a giant wave, and Trevor felt his eyes going back into his head out of pure reflex just like his toes were curling into the sand out of the same from pleasure. 

“It’s OK, baby,” Michael’s voice murmured silkily against his ear, “I’ve got you. It’s OK to want it because I want it too.”

His eyes burst open into hot slits, mouth panting from desire. Not only did Michael know how to edge him till it hurt so good, but how could he be the best person out of all of them, but still be such a goddamn _dirty_ soul? 

Michael took another long puff until the tip was almost faded, and then he put the remainder of the cigarette out next to the spot he’d just created, and Trevor yelped in surprise, not quite ready for the rush but not even mad because how could he be? How could he be angry when Michael was rushing in with the cool night air to kiss away the pain in a way no one had ever done before? 

Michael rubbed gently against the hardness daring to poke through Trevor’s cargo shorts and leaned into him again. “I know you want to cum, baby. It’s OK to let go.” He slowly kissed his way up Trevor’s neck. “It’s just you and me here now, no one else in the world to hurt you.” Then he fingered the newly scarred flesh he’d created, and that was all it took. 

Trevor saw hot stars beyond his vision and became a bumbling mess in Michael’s arms. “Daddy, I love you!” It slipped out before he could contain himself, and he ground his teeth down painfully, his face flushing red. Jesus, Michael would never let him live it down. 

But Michael just stared at him.

Sometimes in the fading light, it looked like a lover sparing a fond glance, and sometimes it looked a bit like a hungry wolf regarding prey. And all he said was, “I love you too, baby,” as he gathered Trevor closer while they gazed at the stars. 

And maybe it wasn’t anywhere near fucking normal, but it was them, and to Trevor, it was the only love he needed. 


End file.
